


Guard of my Heart (Body and Soul)

by LightwoodsBae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Body Guard Seungcheol, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, idol chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightwoodsBae/pseuds/LightwoodsBae
Summary: Lee Chan made a name for himself in the idol industry. He was Dino and everyone knew who Dino is, he was Korea's IT boy. However, Korea's IT boy seemed to never have a bodyguard who would stay with him for more than 4 months. The job was too demanding, they said. Enters Choi Seungcheol who is determined to stick around and is pretty keen on protecting Chan. Chan is not happy about it. Or is he?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries but this is based on my au prompt that I tweeted a while ago 
> 
> https://twitter.com/kwonsoonstar/status/1172356605637210112?s=20
> 
> This is going to be multi chaptered so please let me know what you think ^_^

Lee Chan has been dancing since he learnt how to walk, it was in his blood. And when he says it's in his blood, he's not exaggerating because his own father was literally a dancer and owned a dancing studio. So, ever since he was young, he'd watch his dad dance and excel every move.

_I wanna be like him when I grow up,_ Chan thought.

This brings us to the moment when Chan was only 15 years old and with the help of his parents started auditioning for different labels to pursue his dream of being a professional dancer. During the auditions, Chan wasn't so nervous about it. Why would he be? He was born to dance, born to be on stage and born to have his own spotlight shining down on him.

To no one's surprise, Chan got accepted into several labels. Some of these companies were just starting their own business and just looking for any talents to recruit but there were also high established companies that wanted a talent like Chan's to be with them. 

After much thinking, Chan and his parents decided to accept the offer from a well known company. "Helios Entertainment" was the name of the company, it was not famous but quite well known so Chan and his family thought it was a middle ground kind of option.

To little Chan, this was a new chapter in his life, something unknown and scary, just like the ocean he didn't dare to go near to. His dad told him that being an idol meant he's willing to sacrifice his normal teenage life in order to grow and make a name for himself. This was something trivial in Chan's mind, he **wanted** this more than anything else in the world.

_"Even more than the purple bicycle you got on your 10th birthday, Channie?" _his mom teased.

_"Yes."_ Chan replied, leaving no room for arguments. 

* * *

This was the final talk Chan has had with his parents about joining the entertainment industry, they weren't trying to talk him out of it, Chan knew that, they were just laying down all the facts in front of him and giving him a reality check. He took what they said into consideration and promised them and himself to never lose himself to the fame he'd gain someday.

After confirming with the company that Chan will certainly be joining them, he began to pack up his belongings with the help of his mother. He was going to Seoul and the thought of it truly terrified him but it also made him thrilled and excited to finally be who he had dreamed to be.

_" Channie, is this cool enough for Seoul?" _his mom asked, showing him a new padded jacket.

_"I will make it cool enough, mum. You don't have to worry about it."_ Chan replied. Apparently, his mother wanted him to look his coolest when he met the city girls and boys which was a little bit funny and quite endearing to both Chan and his dad.

_This isn't just my dream alone, is it?_

It was a tough question, one that a 15 years old boy shouldn't realize at such a young age but little Chan has always been mature enough and sometimes even more than enough.

* * *

Tears were obviously shed the night before Chan was to leave for Seoul, the car ride from his house to Iksan station was understandably quiet, save for the sound of sniffles that happened every few minutes as his mom silently cried.

When they arrived at the train station, it was just a mess or hugs, kisses and tears as Chan said goodbye to his parents. A part of him felt bad for putting them through this but as soon as he took his seat on the train, he knew that this was the right decision. In less than two hours, he'll step his foot in Seoul for the first time and it will be the beginning of this new journey. 

* * *

When Chan arrived to the given address for his dorm, he was somewhat underwhelmed. It was just a normal building with several dorm rooms to accommodate other trainees like himself. He got into his own room by the key card given from the manager he met earlier. It was nothing too fancy, just a one room kind of place where the small kitchen blinded in with the sitting area.

_This will make do,_ Chan thought. 

It was his very first place and he'll live here on his own until who knows when so this was more than enough for him. 

As soon as he settled down, he received a text from the manager he met earlier, he gave him directions for the company's dancing studio and told him to meet up with his choreographer there in an hour. He decided to freshen up a bit and change into something more comfortable so that he'd be able to dance in. It doesn't matter if he's going to meet other people there, he wanted to be as comfortable as he could be so nothing gets in the way of his dancing. 

When Chan arrived in front of the studio, he expected it to be packed with other people his age or maybe younger, he didn't know. What he didn't expect was to find one guy dancing in front of the mirror with absolutely no music playing. 

The guy dancing was captivating, his moves were sharp and fluid at all the right angles. Not only his moves were amazing but also the look on his face was really admirable. He had his eyes closed and he was frowning slightly, either from concentration or emotion, Chan didn't know which one. 

Chan thought it was enough staring and time to go look for other trainees to mingle with. Maybe he was early? Or was this the wrong room? Or-

"Hey! Are you spying on me?", the guy said loudly, suddenly aware of Chan's existence.

"What? S-spying? No, I'm j-just-"

"I'm just messing with you, c'mon I'm Soonyoung but you can call me Hoshi," the guy, well Soonyoung or Hoshi said, approaching a slightly spooked Chan. 

"H-hi, well I'm Chan? Yeah, just Chan," he replied bowing so deeply that it made the other chuckle in amusement.

"Well, how are you doing, Just Chan? Are you the new trainee here?"

"Yeah," he paused trying to sound less taken aback. "Where are the others? Am I too early?"

"Others? You mean the other trainees? They're in the other studio. Why do you ask?" Soonyoung asked, slightly confused which confused Chan more.

"Shouldn't I be with them then? Practicing?"

"Oh! Did no one tell you? I thought you already knew."

"Knew what?"

"The other trainees are going to debut as a group eventually but you are going to be a soloist." 

* * *

And so this started the friendship between Chan and Soonyoung who Chan found out later is actually his choreographer. Since Chan was someone who found it hard to make friendships, he decided that having Soonyoung was enough for him and he was comfortable with it. It was easy to get along with Soonyoung, he treated him like a brother would and even talked Chan into choosing a stage name for himself for when it's time to debut. He chose Dino as his stage name, it was short for dinosaur since his dad always told him that he was a tiny dinosaur. It was short and cute, Chan liked it when Soonyoung would cheer on him using that name. 

And so after 4 years of endless days and nights of training, working hard to perfect not only his dancing but also his singing and rapping. Chan wanted to be an all-rounder and so that's what he became, his hard work paid off and he was finally ready to debut.

* * *

At 22 years old, Lee Dino had already made a name for himself, a name that the entirety of South Korea knew and even more than just South Korea thanks to Chan's ability to charm the hell out of international fans as well.

He made his debut with his solo "Zero" and then things went crazy after that. His songs charted higher than what he'd imagined, he got wins on music shows even when he got nominated against more established idols and he even won a couple of grand awards. 

Lee Dino was booked and busy every single day, even when he wasn't busy with his comebacks, he was always on the run whether for photoshoots or commercials or even mini concerts for his special fans.

Since he was busy most of the time and jumping from one place to another every day, he had to have security with him at all times. The job wasn't easy at all and Chan wasn't really cooperative sometimes with his energetic personality, which is why no manager was able to stick around for more than a few months. 

And that brings us to the current events, Lee Dino was yet again without his personal security. The previous guy said something about moving to the states? This one said something about having an infection? Chan lost count by this time. 

He has been sitting around for quite a while now with boring old men and in a boring meeting room with an even more boring presentation being displayed for him to choose a new security guy for him. 

"I think he's the best option, don't you agree, Mr. Lee?" 

Chan had absolutely no idea what was being asked in the first place so he just settled for a hum and a nod. It wouldn't help if he chose or not, the guy would stay for like 4 months and then run away. Yes, Chan was bitter. 

"Well, since we've come to an agreement, he's waiting for you outside so he can introduce himself. We're done for today, thank you for your time, Mr. Lee." 

And with that, Chan pushed his chair and went out of the meeting room, glad to finally be let out. 

"Mr. Lee?" 

"Yes?" Chan said, turning around to face the man who called for him.

He wasn't much taller than him but he had broad shoulders and a well built body that made Chan look somewhat small compared to him, he had soft black hair and wide deep brown eyes and full pink lips. He was quite handsome, Chan decided.

"It's going to be a pleasure to work with you and I hope we can get along," the guy said with a small smile. 

"I seriously doubt that- sorry I didn't catch your name, what was it?" 

"Seungcheol. Choi Seungcheol." 

"Alright, Mr. Choi. I hope you stick around." 

* * *

Nothing really changed after that, Chan was still busy as always doing what he loved to do. He never once complained about long hours in the studio repeating that one move that Soonyoung still isn't satisfied with. Or re-recording that one part or re-writing some lyrics. He never said anything about it, he treated his job as a hobby and that was what got him to where he is. 

He recently even started to get better at his Japanese, since he was going to perform there in a few cities, he knew the least he could do was get better at the language so he can communicate with his fans better. 

Chan always dreaded the walk in through the airport. The crowd, the cameras flashing in his face and the loud voices that seemed to cut through the loudest music he played in his earphones. It was an overall stressful situation that he had to go through more often than he liked. 

Today he was feeling a bit under the weather, he slept late after another long night in the studio and woke up way too early for his liking to catch his flight to Osaka. 

He got off the car when his security opened up the door and was immediately hit by the blinding sunlight, he quickly adjusted his sunglasses over his eyes and pulled down his beanie over his head to block the noise a little. 

Standing in the street in front of the airport for the press to take a few pictures of him always seemed to set him off. Nothing was fun about hearing your name being called from ten different places asking you to pose for them. After they were done, his manager and security guard guided him through the entrance. Chan wished he never sat a foot in that airport that day. 

* * *

The airport that day was insanely crowded by fans, they wanted to say goodbye before he went off on his tour. Chan truly appreciated the gesture but what he didn't appreciate was having to walk sideways because of all the phones and cameras being shoved in his face. He was starting to feel nauseous and his vision was starting to get blurry around the edges, he was going to make a scene and it will be all over the news. He left his head up trying to locate someone, anyone he would be willing to get him out of this place.

He felt someone pull out one of his earphones and talk right into his ear, "Keep your head down and let me guide you through this mess," his security guard said in a rushed voice. He did as instructed and kept his head down, lifting his hand blindly and letting himself be guided away. He felt hands pulling at him and there were even nails that dug into his skin but one thing that kept him from screaming was the arm over his shoulders and a hand blocking his view from all the flashing lights blinding him.

He kept walking blindly with the help of his security and the moment he felt the fresh air around him, he felt so overwhelmed that he could cry. He harshly pulled out his earphones and sunglasses and dropped to the floor breathing heavily but deeply. He covered his face with his own hands and kept rubbing his eyes with his palms to get rid of the blurriness. 

“Are you alright?” 

_A moment._

“Mr. Lee?”

"I'm f-fine," Chan paused, “Y-you know,” his voice was groggy and he took a moment to clear it. “You know you can just call me Chan, right? I bet you’re way older than me anyways.”

“That’s actually true, I’m-”

A phone started ringing.

“Yes, he’s with me and safe, just a little shaken up. Will do.” Chan watched as he pocketed his phone again. He knew he’ll have to get up and hurry to catch his flight so he grabbed the thrown earphones and sunglasses and stood up. He finally took a look around, it looked like some sort of a waiting room but it was completely empty save for a few metal chairs.

“Care to tell me where exactly are we? I’ve never seen this place before,” Chan asked.

“We are in a waiting room but it’s for the staff only,” the other replied.

“And how do you know that?”

“I have worked here for a while before I applied for this job.”

“What made you leave a whole airport to become a security guard?” Chan asked, he slightly didn’t believe the other.

“It just wasn’t easy. It wasn’t working well for me, I guess?” the guard replied patiently.

“And you think handling me is easy?” Chan didn’t know why he suddenly felt offended.

“Are you insulted?” the other asked with a slight chuckle. “Anyways, we gotta leave before you miss your flight, wouldn’t want them to think I kidnapped you or something.” Chan snickered.

“As if.”

“Let’s go, Mr. Lee.”

What an ass, Chan thought as he followed the other towards the exit.

* * *

The flight was short as usual but at least Chan got to sleep for about an hour, he still felt a bit shaken up from the previous incident but the way things were quiet and peaceful around him made his mind settle down for a bit. It definitely wasn't the fact that the security guard was a few seats beside him, no it definitely wasn't that. 

Later that night when he was in his hotel room, his mind kept going back to the thought of his security guard and how if it weren't for him and his fast thinking, Chan would've probably fainted in the middle of the airport. 

Even after an exhausting day, his mind just wouldn't let him sleep. He pushed the covers off of his body and got up from the bed. There was no use in trying to sleep. He decided to take a walk, even though it was past midnight. 

He pulled on a jacket and a mask over his face, stepped into his sneakers and went out of his room and made his way towards the elevator. 

"What are you doing awake at this hour?" Chan heard from behind him as he was pressing the elevator's button. It was his security guard, Seungcheol. 

"I was just- I could ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be asleep too?" 

"I asked first," the older replied with a smug expression. It made Chan roll his eyes. 

"I'm not sleepy so I decided to take a walk."

"And you were just going to go by yourself?" 

Chan didn't know how to respond to that. 

"You're lucky I was going to go get a late night snack anyways, c'mon let's go," Seungcheol said as he ushered them into the elevator. 

* * *

The night breeze was quite frankly slapping Chan's cheeks as they walked, Seungcheol said that there was a place nearby that stays open late at night and the walk there wasn't too long. A part of Chan was slightly regretting ever going out in a weather like this but the other part was glad he wasn't uselessly tossing and turning in bed. 

They both ate in silence, Chan thought that the silence might be awkward but truthfully, he was just thankful the the other didn't start a conversation. The only sound that was heard was of their slurping and the clanking of spoons against their bowls. 

"Would you like to go back to the hotel or walk around some more?" Seungcheol asked. 

"Can we walk some more? I don't feel like sleeping yet," Chan replied, secretly he thought the other would take him back to the hotel as it was very late. 

"Sure. Whatever you want, Mr. Lee." 

As Seungcheol led him to a nearby park, Chan started to feel awkward and that he should talk about something, he slowed down his steps and faced the other. 

"Why do you insist on calling me Mr. Lee?" Chan blurted. 

"Does it bother you?" 

"It does actually, it makes me feel like really old."

"You wound me," Seungcheol replied followed by a chuckle. 

"C'mon you can't be that old," Chan scoffed. 

"I don't know, do you think 26 is old?" 

"See, you're not that old so stop making me feel old. I'm just Chan." 

"Alright but that's only allowed when we're alone otherwise your manager would have my head." 

"I can work with that," Chan replied. A sudden cold breeze went through and it made him shiver slightly. "Alright, I think it's time we go back now." He said as he zipped up his jacket. He heard Seungcheol click his tongue and suddenly he was in his space. Seungcheol pulled his scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around Chan's. 

"Your ears and nose look like they're about to fall off," Seungcheol said as he made sure the scarf was wrapped around him tightly. 

Chan felt his breathe stutter its way from his chest and let out a weak thank you. He was ready to sleep now for sure. 

* * *

His tour in Japan went fine, actually it went better than fine. With his growing fan base, all of his concerts were sold out. He couldn't be happier with himself but he also vowed to himself to only work harder to pay all his fans back for their support. 

Today was the last fansign of his stay in Japan. He had to admit, the number of fans today was slightly bigger than it was the other day and the line seemed to be endless. Chan was eternally grateful for all of his fans but ever since that incident in the airport, he was slightly uncomfortable with such a crowd being so close to him. 

He greeted almost all of them and talked as much as he could and signed their albums and posters. He was almost done with the fansign, there were like five people left in the line. That was when he spotted the fan coming up. He knew her, she's been with him for a while now and he spotted her in several concerts and music shows. Chan was thankful for her dedication but also somewhere inside his mind, he was a little worried about the fan. She sounded a bit obsessive whenever she came to fansigns. 

She approached him and he gave her his usual smile and extended his hand towards her. He didn't expect anything to happen but suddenly she held both of wrists tightly and started shouting. Her voice was so loud and rapid that it send him into a minor panic. 

"I really love you, Channie!!! I can't believe we could meet after so long!! Please, say you love me!!! You love me, right?? You don't like anyone but me right??" 

Chan tried to calm her down and shushing her but nothing was working and everyone was suddenly watching the scene she was causing. Chan started to look around for someone who can get the situation under control but all he could find is the manager behind him who was trying to get the fan moving but failing. 

The fan's nails were almost digging into his skin, her grip on him was so strong that he knew it was going to leave bruises and she was almost on top of the table trying to get closer to him. 

"Okay, that's enough, Miss!" 

Chan looked behind him as his chair was pulled back roughly and hands were removing his from the strong grip the fan had on him. It was Seungcheol. Chan didn't even know where he was standing or when he came to the table. He just appeared out of nowhere and saved him once again. 

Seungcheol put both of his hands around his shoulders and escorted him out of the venue in hurried steps. His grip was firm but it didn't hurt, just strong enough to make him feel grounded and guided. 

They went to the waiting room in silence and Chan was seated and handed a water bottle. "Here, drink some water. You look a little pale." He gulped down almost the entire bottle, he didn't notice how dry his throat was until now. 

"I think I should talk to your manager, you need a tighter security. This can't keep happening to you," Seungcheol said as Chan handed him back the water bottle with shaky hands. 

"Tighter than what I already have? C'mon, I feel like I'm suffocating already." 

"I'm suffocating you?" 

Chan could sense the disappointment in his voice, or maybe he was just imagining it. 

"Well, not you in particular but the whole ordeal is not the most liberating thing," Chan said, trying to sound less offensive. 

"It's for your own safety, Mr. Lee." 

"God damn it!! Would you stop with that already?" Chan stood up in anger. "I told you to stop calling me like that!!" 

Seungcheol looked at him with wide eyes, he wasn't saying this to spite him. He knew where his limits are and he didn't want to cross them. 

"I'm sorry if I upset you. You know if they heard me talking to you informally, I could lose my job, Chan." 

"Well, I don't see people around us now, do I?" 

"Yeah but-" 

"Don't. Just- just take me back to my hotel room, please. I'm tired. Please, inform the manager to give the remaining fans another pass to the next fansign and some merchandise. I don't want them to be disappointed."

* * *

Like Chan requested, Seungcheol took him to his car and drove them back to the hotel. This tour took a tool on him and he was ready to go back home. 

The car ride was silent, just the soft humming of the AC. The silence wasn't good for Chan, though, he wanted something to drown out the thoughts in his head. 

"Do you mind if I play something ?" Chan asked softly, gesturing to the radio. Seungcheol only nodded, eyes focused on the road. Chan started fumbling with the radio trying to get it to work, he was taking too long that Seungcheol held his wrist to play it himself. Chan flinched. His touch wasn't even strong at all, it was the bruises that littered his wrist that made him react that way.

"What?" Seungcheol asked as he slowed down the car and stopped at the side of the road. 

"It's not a big deal, it's just bruised I guess?" Chan replied, he started twisting and rubbing his wrist.

"Stop doing that, you'll make it hurt even more," Seungcheol clicked his tongue and extended his hand towards the younger. "May I?"

Chan looked at him with wide eyes at first and then nodded letting the older hold his wrist delicately. His hands were warm and it seemed to completely engulf Chan's smaller one as he held it. Chan didn't know why he was holding his breath.

"Damn, that looks pretty painful. what was she thinking?" The older said as he inspected the damage done.

"I don't think she was thinking at all." 

"I wasn't looking for an answer, Chan. Nothing can excuse what she did," He replied. His fingertips were drawing soft circular motions on the younger's wrist, Chan thought he wasn't doing it intentionally as he wasn't even looking at his wrist but his eyes instead. He looked at him with so much kindness, he wasn't pitying him, that much was obvious, he looked truly sorry and worried. It made Chan's heart flutter for a second. He opened his mouth to say something but all of a sudden, Seungcheol let go of his hand and restarted the car engine again. 

"I'll buy you some soothing cream on the way," Seungcheol said as he concentrated on the road again. 

Chan was slightly thankful that he let go of him at that moment. He didn't trust where his mind was going to take him if he held on for longer. 

* * *

Later that week, Chan contacted his manager and asked him if he has anything urgent the following week. His manager told him that surprisingly he was free for a week. So, Chan decided that he would go somewhere for a short while to relax and rest. 

After long thought, Chan decided to take a few days off and go to Canada. He talked to his friend Mark who lived there and told him that he'd be there in a few days. Mark was excited to hear this, they weren't really close but they were quite friendly. Translation: Mark always attempted to flirt with Chan but he got turned down every time because Chan was too busy with his work to get into a relationship. 

Later that night when Chan was just chilling by the couch, flipping through his TV, the doorbell rang. He opened the door to find Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol? What are you doing here?" Chan asked. He was slightly surprised and flustered. He tried to brush his fingers through his hair to look a bit presentable. 

"I was informed that you would be going somewhere for a few days, the manager told me to get like the details from you so," Seungcheol trailed off.

"You could have just texted me, you know?" Chan said.

"Would you like me to leave then? Am I interrupting something?" the other said, already taking a step back.

Chan quickly held on to his sleeve, "I was kidding, come in." Chan led Seungcheol into the living room and they sat down opposite of each other. Chan on the couch and Seungcheol on the chair. 

"So, where are we going exactly?" 

"Would you like something to drink?" 

They both chuckled and looked down shyly. 

"No, thank you. I'm okay." Seungcheol said. 

"Wait, you are coming with me?" Chan asked. 

"Well, yeah? Did you think that you were going alone? Canada is in a whole other continent!" 

"I'm well aware of where Canada is, thank you very much. I thought this is a vacation. For me to relax and chill," Chan complained. 

"And it will be, I'm just there for your safety. I will keep my distance if you want," Seungcheol replied. 

"No, but-" Chan sighed. "Fine. I don't really have a choice, do I?" He pouted. 

"I thought we were getting along, what happened?" Seungcheol asked he looked genuinely hurt by Chan's disappointment.

"We were. I'm just- can I ask you for a favor?" 

"Of course." 

"When we get there, can you treat me as a friend? As if you're not my security guard?"

Chan's eyes were hopeful. Seungcheol looked hesitant but once he looked at the younger he couldn't find the heart to say no to him. 

"Sure. Whatever you want, Chan."

They both smiled at each other and then Seungcheol stood up.

"You don't want to stay for dinner?" 

"No, it's okay. We'll have plenty of dinners later," Seungcheol chuckled as he walked. Chan walked him towards the door. 

"Goodnight, Channie."

"Goodnight."


	2. The burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan and Seungcheol go on a trip. A winter cabin is there. The snow covered forest. And also the simmering feeling in both of them.

Chan’s manager rented them a winter cabin for the few days that they would be spending in Canada. It was quite far from the hustle and bustle of the busy city, located in the forest and covered in snow. The cabin was all wooden walls and clear glass windows that showed off a breathtaking view of the snow-covered forest. It even had a fire place which made the place feel even more cosy and warm.

“Wow, this place is amazing,” Seungcheol said as he placed their carry ons somewhere near the door. He took a look around the place and stood by the full length window next to Chan. 

“Yeah, I didn’t expect it to be this good,” Chan replied. He pressed his face on the window and his warm breath fogged the glass. “We’re pretty far from everything, I like that.”

Seungcheol hummed absentmindedly.

“I gotta text Mark and see when we could meet,” Chan said fumbling around with his phone.

A few minutes passed by, Seungcheol moved from the window to check the kitchen area and the bedroom. He found the kitchen to be fully prepared for anything, a full fridge and utensils. When he opened the bedroom, he found that it only had one king sized bed in the middle of it paired with a closet and a vanity. He sighed.

_ Of course. Of course, there’s only one bed. This place already looks like it’s a couple’s getaway,  _ Seungcheol thought.

He came back to Chan who was still on his phone but sitting on the couch.

“So, I have good news and bad news, which one would you like to hear first?”

“Oh? Hit me with the good news first then,” Chan said leaving his phone and looking at Seungcheol.

“The kitchen is really well prepared and the fridge is full.”

“Oh, good. And the bad news?”

“There’s only one bed.”

“Oh.”

“It’s fine, though, I can sleep on the couch or something. I don’t mind.”

“No, c’mon don’t be ridiculous we’ll work something out. We can share the bed if it’s big enough, it’s fine.”

“You sure? Because I can-”

“Seungcheol.” 

“Yeah?”

“Can you cook? I’m starving.”

“Yeah, I can cook something,” Seungcheol replied and nodded dumbly to himself. It made Chan chuckle under his breath.

* * *

After they were done with eating the meal Seungcheol cooked, it was almost night time. Chan sat back after finishing his plate, he then started to yawn.

“Tired?”

“Yeah and sleepy,” Chan replied rubbing his eyes almost like a baby, it took everything in Seungcheol not to coo at him.

“Alright, you go to bed. I’ll clean this up,” Seungcheol said standing up.

“No, you cooked, I will wash the dishes.”

“Chan, you can barely even keep your eyes open,” Seungcheol laughed lightly. “Go sleep and in the morning, you can make us breakfast, okay?”

Chan did not have it in him to argue, he nodded and smiled gratefully at the older and moved his plate to the sink. He made his way to the bedroom and without even moving the duvet, he flopped down face first on the bed.

It was a while later when Seungcheol was done with cleaning up, he went to the bedroom and found Chan sleeping on his stomach over the duvet and the lights were still on. It made him shake his head at the younger. It was both cute and sad how tired Chan must’ve been to sleep like this. Seungcheol made his way towards him and moved the duvet from under him and covered him up to his neck. 

“Donff shleep on de coush,” Chan mumbled sleepily, his face now buried into the pillow.

“What?” Seungcheol chuckled.

Chan just smacked the space beside him on the bed without opening his eyes. Seungcheol smiled softly at him and took off his slippers and made his way under the duvet beside the younger. Chan’s breathing only evened out when he felt the bed dip beside him confirming that Seungcheol indeed laid down next to him.

* * *

  
  


The next morning, Chan woke up first. He found himself just a few centimeters away from Seungcheol’s face. The older had one hand under his head the other resting between him and Chan. His black hair was framing his face and a few strands were covering his eye. Chan’s hand itched to move the other’s hair behind his ear. He took one last look at the older and then decided to get up.

When Seungcheol woke up a while later, it was because of the smell of smoke. He shot up from the bed, throwing the duvet off of him and running outside to the kitchen. He grabbed the fire extinguisher and blew out the small fire that was created by god knows what. The pan had what should’ve been pancakes by the looks of it but now it was burnt to a crisp, and so was the pan.He looked around and Chan was nowhere to be seen. As he was about to go outside to look for him, Chan entered the place.

“Woah, what’s all this smoke?” Chan said taking off his shoes.

“I could ask you, were you trying to make pancakes?”

“I was but I got a call from Mark and the signal wasn’t really working so I went outside,” Chan said taking a look at the ruined stove now.

Seungcheol sighed and pushed his hair away from his face frustratedly.

“Tell me, how do you cook back at your house?”

“I don’t. Soonyoung brings me food most of the time or my manager,” Chan looked down somewhat embarrassed.

“Well, please don’t attempt to do that any time again. We got lucky this time, if I didn’t wake up from the smell of smoke, we’d have choked to death,” Seungcheol said putting the fire extinguisher back to its place and making his way to the bathroom.

“I just wanted to do something nice,” Chan said loudly stopping Seungcheol in his way. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so careless. After your cooking last night, I wanted to be nice for you too.” he mumbled the last bit.

Seungcheol turned around and walked back to Chan, he placed his hand on the other’s shoulder in an attempt to make him feel better.

“It’s the thought that counts, yeah? I would have been more than happy with just cup ramen,” Seungcheol said and his dramatic expression when cup ramen was mentioned made Chan laugh a bit.

“I’m-”

The door knocking interrupted their conversation.

“Oh, it must be Mark!” Chan said walking quickly towards the door to open it. 

A black haired guy who was about the same height as Chan. Mark engulfed Chan in a tight hug as they both mumbled something that Seungcheol couldn’t hear. What really made Seungcheol narrow his eyes at them was when they let go of each other but Mark cupped Chan’s cheeks. He said something that made Chan laugh loudly and throw his head back then he just flat out kissed both of Chan’s cheeks. Seungcheol felt as if he shouldn’t be there watching this.

“Oh, won’t you introduce me to your handsome friend?” Mark said finally acknowledging Seungcheol’s presence.

“Of course, Mark this is Seunghceol, Seungcheol this is Mark.” Chan said awkwardly putting his hands in his pockets.

“Nice to finally meet you, Chan has talked a lot about you,” Mark said shaking Seungcheol’s hand.

“Oh, has he? All good things I hope?” Chan did not miss the smug grin that played on Seungcheol’s face.

“Of course, he probably should’ve mentioned how extremely good looking you are in real life,” this made Seungcheol’s cheeks go a little pink as he chuckled at the compliment.

“Uh well, I’m gonna go change, okay?” Chan said gesturing towards the bedroom.

“Where are we going?” Seungcheol asked.

“Mark is taking me out. He said there’s this place nearby that I have to try their food.”

“Alright, just give me a few minutes to change then,” Seungcheol said.

“It’s okay, Seungcheol. I’ll be with Mark you don’t have to,” Chan started.

Seungcheol stopped in his tracks and raised one eyebrow at Chan questioningly.

“Yeah, you don’t have to worry, I got him,” Mark said smiling sweetly.

“Did you not tell him?”

“Tell me what?” Mark asked.

“It seems that Chan here forgot to mention that I’m also his security. Unfortunately, whatever he goes, I go.”

“Oh,” Mark looked between them both. “Then, by all means you can tag along.”

Seungcheol smiled in return and then went towards the bathroom to get ready. He felt Chan’s eyes on him all the way as if he could burn a hole in him with his glare.

* * *

  
  
  


They spent the entire day out, they ate, they took long strolls, took plenty of pictures and now they were drinking. Well, they only means Chan and Mark. Seungcheol was now left with the two of them who were extremely wasted already. 

"Okay, I think that's enough," Seungcheol said and then signaled to the waiter to take away the drinks. The younger two started grumbling and said things that made no sense at all. 

"Mark, do you have someone who can take you home?" Seungcheol asked. 

"Hm? Oh, oh, that's what I forgot to do," Mark unlocked his phone that he's been holding for a while now and started typing. Seungcheol hoped that whatever he types is actually coherent enough for his ride to understand. 

"I'm so sleepy, Seungcheolie," Chan said as he let his head fall on Seungcheol's shoulder.

"We'll wait for Mark's ride and then we can go home. First, you need to drink this," he handed Chan a glass of water and the other gulped it down. 

"Oh, there he is!" Mark said cheerfully and stumbled as he stood up to greet a guy. He was extremely tall with dark hair and big brown eyes. He took Mark in his arms and kissed his forehead. Mark had this dopey look on his face. He then tugged on the guy's sleeve and dragged him back to their table. 

"Everyone, please!" Mark shouted and the guy placed his hand over his mouth amused by him. 

"Hi, I'm Lucas, Mark's boyfriend," he said shaking Seungcheol's hand. 

"Seungcheol, nice to-" 

"He's Chan's body..," Mark paused as if he was looking for the word he wanted to say. "friend! Yes, he's Chan's body friend." 

Seungcheol had the urge to smack his head into the nearest wall. 

"I assume you're his bodyguard, yeah?" Lucas chuckled and Seungcheol just hummed in return. 

"Well, we'd better head out then since you're here for Mark. It was nice meeting you both," Seungcheol said as he helped Chan stand up and headed out.

* * *

  
  


"Did you know that jellyfish don't age? Like they don't y'know," Chan paused acting like he's being killed. 

"Die?" Seungcheol supplied. 

"Yeah, they don't die unless they're killed," Chan said with his eyes so awake and bright, it made Seungcheol's chest ache with what can only be explained as adoration. 

"I didn't know that, Chan but thank you for this great piece of information," he replied amused. “Can we sleep now?”

“No, I have to tell you something so very important,” Chan rested his body on his elbows as he stared at Seungcheol as seriously as he could in his drunken state. Seungcheol put his hand behind his head and stared back at him.

“It can’t wait until the morning? I have a feeling that you’ll regret this.”

“Nope, now shush and let me talk,” he said and put his index finger over Seungcheol’s mouth to shut him up.

“Did you know that you are really, really, really, really, really-”

“Chan.”

“Really, really good looking?”

“Uh..”

“And I don’t just mean that you’re nice to look at but you’re also very sexy and you have a great ass too.”

“I’m going to have so much fun reminding you of this tomorrow.”

“I’m not done yet,” Chan glared at the older.

“Sorry, please go on,”

“You got this whole serious and tough look and acting all big and protective but you’re really just a softie like a marshmallow, and I,” Chan paused getting closer to Seungcheol. “Want to get to know you better.”

Before Seungcheol could reply, Chan flopped head first on his chest and in seconds he fell asleep and started snoring. Seungcheol pulled the duvet over them and willed his head to stay quiet and let him sleep.

* * *

The next day Chan woke up to a terrible headache. He looked around him and found a glass of water and some pills on the bedside table. He internally thanked the universe for Seungcheol’s existence. As if on cue, Seungcheol entered the room.

“Oh, you’re awake. I was just about to wake you up,” he said.

“Not so loud, please,” Chan whined as he hid under the pillows again.

“Sorry, you shouldn’t have drunk that much if you were such a lightweight,” Seungcheol teased.

“You’re terrible human being.”

“Hhhmm, well, that’s not what you said last night,” he said with a smug expression and then walked out. He slammed the door extra harder just to spite Chan. 

When Chan finally decided to get up, he found Seungcheol standing by the stove taking out the last piece of pancake and putting it on a plate. 

"Thanks for the food," Chan said sitting down. 

"It's no problem," Seungcheol replied as he started eating. 

"So," Chan trailed off. 

"So?" Seungcheol sounded uninterested, it made Chan huff and cross his arms over his chest. 

"What happened last night? Did I do anything stupid?" 

"Nothing really happened, Mark's boyfriend came and took him home and we came back here and we slept," Seungcheol said. Chan let out a sigh of relief and started drinking his coffee. 

"You said I had a great ass though." 

Chan spit back his juice and started coughing. Seungcheol was beside him in a moment patting his back and handing him a tissue. Although he enjoyed teasing him, he didn't want him to choke. 

"God, I'm so sorry, Seungcheol," Chan started, his voice was a bit strained from coughing hard. 

"It's alright. You also said that I'm as soft as a marshmallow," Seungcheol said grinning. 

"Oh, please bury me right now," Chan's cheeks turned a bright pink and he covered his face with his hands. It made Seungcheol laugh harder. 

"C'mon, finish up your food. I'm gonna get more wood for the fire and you can get ready," Seungcheol said. 

"Ready for what?" 

"Mountain climbing, it'll be fun," he said. 

"Climbing mountains is fun to you?" Chan asked. 

"Totally." 

Chan could only let out a humorless laugh.

* * *

"When we-"  _ Gasp.  _ "go back home-"  _ Gasp.  _ "remind me to"  _ Gasp.  _ "fire your ass." 

They were finally at the peak of a mountain. Despite the fact that it was freezing cold, Chan was sweating and could not catch his breath. 

"I thought you liked my ass." 

"Not anymo-" 

Chan yelped as he misplaced his foot, he thought he'd fall on his back. In the last moment, Seungcheol had his arms around him preventing him from falling. Their faces were inches apart. Their cold red noses almost touching. Chan had his face twisted in fear of falling but as soon as he felt the arms around him, he relaxed his body gradually. 

"You should watch your steps," Seungcheol said in a low voice. His eyes never leaving Chan’s lips. 

"Yeah," Chan replied breathlessly. 

"We wouldn't want you to, y'know," he paused taking a glance at Chan's wide eyes then back to his lips again. Chan followed every look of his. "break your pretty face."

"You think I'm pretty?" 

That wasn't what should've been said at a moment like this. Chan should've had a witty comeback to Seungcheol's words. Maybe even flirt back, but the only thing that made its way out of his mouth was a question out of deeply buried insecurities. 

"Did no one ever tell you that before?"

Seungcheol's tone had a hint of sudden realization that it made Chan break his gaze away from him. He wanted to take back his words or run away. However, he was here and Seungcheol was  _ right there.  _ He couldn't get away from his piercing gaze. 

"Forget about it, I was just joking," Chan said about to break free from Seungcheol's hold on him. Seungcheol tightened his arms around him, it didn't hurt or suffocate him. He just felt safe and secure. 

"No, tell me. Please?" Seungcheol said softly trying to make Chan meet his eyes again. The younger one sighed in defeat. 

"It's just- all the girls and guys that I've encountered only saw a hot body. They never saw beyond that. Just a hot boy with lots of money, that's all." 

"Well, you are hot. But that's not the only thing I see in you. You're also very beautiful and you're crazy talented and passionate about your work and so kind as well," he paused and looked at Chan whose eyes got ten times bigger and his mouth was agape. "I could go on but you look like you're about to combust," Seungcheol chuckled. 

"Y-you- what the hell are you saying?" 

"Just the truth, Channie," Seungcheol smiled. The smile showed off his dimples and made his eyes crinkle at the corners. It shot an arrow right through Chan's heart and warmed it up in the middle of this deadly cold weather. 

Seungcheol slowly started letting go of Chan and took one step back away from him. Chan didn't think twice. He clutched at Seungcheol's jacket and smashed their lips together. 

It was dry. That's the first thing Chan noticed. It was dry and their lips were cold and hard against each other. Then Chan realized that Seungcheol was not kissing him back nor was he holding him. The panic slowly made its way from his chest up to his throat. He stepped away from Seungcheol as fast as he pulled him in towards him at first. 

"I-I'm so so sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me. That was-" 

"Chan-" 

"So unprofessional of me to do. Please, forgive me-" 

"Chan-" 

"I wasn't even thinking clearly." 

"Chan for god's sake, will you take a deep breath?" Seungcheol held his face in between his gloved hands. He tried to make Chan match his breathing until he finally was able to catch his breath properly. 

"Better?" Seungcheol asked and Chan silently nodded. 

"Good." 

Seungcheol then let go of Chan's face and took a deep breath himself. He was trying to find the right words to say. Chan could sense that he was struggling. 

"Right, um-" 

"You don't have to say anything, you don't have to let me down gently or anything like that. I understand and I'm sorry again if I made you uncomfortable," Seungcheol could only look at the younger one helplessly and sigh. 

"You didn't make me uncomfortable, Chan." 

Chan paused and looked intently at Seungcheol. 

"I didn't mind what you did. If I'm being honest, I've wanted to do this for quite a while now," A smile started to make its way on Chan's face. "but we can't, Chan." Chan's face fell again.

"What do you mean we can't?" 

"I could lose my job, you'd have a huge problem with your managers, do you understand?" 

"You don't have to make such lousy excuses, Seungcheol. I understand," Chan said feeling dejected. 

"No, I'm not making excuses," Seungcheol went closer to Chan and held his hands in his. "I want this, so much more than you could understand." 

"Apparently, not enough." 

"You're right, not enough to risk your career and mine. If staying away from you means that you'll be safe then that's what I plan to do."

"You're really dramatic, did you know that?" 

"Maybe, but I know you've worked hard to make your dreams come true. I, too, worked hard to get where I am now. We shouldn't throw this away just because of-" 

"Because of what, Seungcheol? Because of a stupid crush? Is that what you were going to say?"

Seungcheol kept quiet, he didn't know what to say.

"Great. Can we go home now? Mountain climbing was very fun," Chan said sarcastically. He left Seungcheol standing alone and started heading back. 

* * *

The remaining two days of their trip was a blur of awkward meals and plenty of sleeping for Chan and plenty of thinking for Seungcheol. 

They didn't sleep in the same bed the night after the mountain incident. Seungcheol silently took a pillow and slept on the couch that night and for the rest of their trip. 

They went out for dinner both nights, no unnecessary words were exchanged between them. Seungcheol felt deeply guilty for ruining the trip for Chan. He wanted to relax and not think for a while but now he had this vacant look on his face like his mind was miles away.

The night before they headed back to Korea, they were sitting by the fireplace. Seungcheol with a book in his hands and Chan just staring at the fire burning the wood slowly. 

"Chan?"

He only got a hum in return. 

"I wanted to apologize," Seungcheol started.

"For what?" 

"For ruining the trip for you."

This made Chan let out a deep sigh and then turn around to face him. 

"Don't worry. I ruined it for myself." 

Chan said that and then went back to the bedroom leaving Seungcheol alone once again. He wished he could make Chan understand where he was coming from. 

When they went back to Korea, things were as normal as they can be. Chan was busy with schedules as usual. Seungcheol tagging along everywhere as required of him. He kept his distance, he watched from afar how Chan shined under the bright lights of the cameras. He watched how everyone admired him whether it was staff members or fans. He knew why they loved him so much now. He understood why Chan captured the hearts of everyone who encountered. After all, he was a victim of that himself.

He promised himself that he would keep these feelings to himself. He would be careful with his watchful eyes. If he stared too hard or too long, he would just say that it is his job to watch Chan. It was easier said than done.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Chan was alone in the practice room, he wasn't doing anything in particular, he was just having trouble falling asleep so he thought maybe if he is tired enough from dancing, he'll fall asleep quicker. 

He was dancing to the new choreography that Soonyoung taught him, the song was sexual that much was obvious, Chan didn't have a problem with that, he knew he is crazy sexy and one look from him could bring boys and girls to their knees. The problem was in trying to keep up a certain expression on his face for the entire song. Slightly hooded eyes and parted lips, like he was drowning in bliss and pleasure. 

He kept wiping the sweat dripping from his chin and eyebrows with the towel and concentrating on the large mirror in front of him. He had to perfect this or else he wouldn't be able to feel satisfied with his performance. 

He thought back to his conversation with Soonyoung and how it left him a blushing mess and not knowing how to let out two words about how he's never had sex so he doesn't really know how to look like he did. Soonyoung told him that he doesn't have to be experienced to know the feeling, he said maybe there is or was someone he was attracted to that made him feel this kind of pleasure without even touching him. 

_ Seungcheol.  _

He couldn't help where his mind wandered. No one has ever had that kind of effect on him, when their hands slightly brushed against each other, his whole body felt like a guitar string that's being pulled. When Seungcheol put his hand on his shoulder to guide him through places, it sent shivers down his spine and made the fine hair in his neck stand up. The incident on top of the mountain, as much as it hurt him to remember it, he still remembered how Seungcheol's lips felt like under his. He still felt how warm he made him feel and how his gloved hands still burned Chan through the thick clothes. 

As if hit by lightning, Chan stood up and replayed the song one more time. He knew what he had to do. He tied the hem of his loose t-shirt in a knot, he tied his shoe strings and looked straight ahead and just danced.

Seungcheol was still standing in front of the studio waiting for Chan to finish so he can take him home. Even though the younger told him so many times that he can drive on his own, he couldn't bring himself to let him drive this late after being so worn out during the day.

He was starting to get bored and his legs were getting numb from how long he had been standing beside the car. So he decided to go to the studio to see if Chan is going to finish up anytime soon. 

The music was blaring even before he got close to the door of the studio. It was too loud that Chan didn't even notice or hear him entering. 

What Seungcheol saw that moment will forever be carved into his brain. Chan was dancing in a way he had never seen before, sure, he knew he was an amazing dancing but he didn't know he could dance like that. 

The song had a very sensual beat and Chan matched every single beat with his body. Whether by his hands that were touching his neck and torso or by the way he bent over his back. Every single move was just dripping sin. And Seungcheol could feel the beads of sweat forming on his neck and forehead from how heated he felt all of a sudden.

He couldn't play this game anymore. 

He went to the music player and shut it down violently which made Chan jump from his place, startled. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Chan shouted.

_ Silence. _

"Why would you turn off the music? Can't you see that I'm practicing?"

"Practicing what exactly? A lap dance?"

"It's a new choreography that Hoshi created, you wouldn't understand," Chan said, walking back to the music player. Seungcheol held his wrist before he could press any button. 

"I think that's enough for today. It's past midnight already." the older said. 

"What's your problem? And why are we talking again all of a sudden?" Chan paused stepping back and looking at Seungcheol from head to toe. "You know, for someone who is like a shadow sticking to me all day long, you've done a great job in avoiding me," Chan said with a glare. 

"I'm not sticking to you, I'm protecting you." 

This got Chan to roll his eyes and slammed the laptop shut. 

"Protecting me from who? Yourself?" 

"No, from yourself. Your own damn mind that's going to bring doom to your entire career." 

"Well, my mind is perfectly fine so you can back off now." 

He started gathering his stuff and putting them in his backpack. He started to walk away towards the door but he was pulled roughly by his wrist. He was face to face with Seungcheol, their chests would almost touch if they leaned a little closer. 

"You really don't have a clue what you're doing to me."

Chan just swallowed and looked at Seungcheol's eyes. They were a deeper shade of brown than what Chan was used to see. His thick dark eyebrows were pulled together in a frown and his lips were in a thin line as if he was forcefully keeping the words in. 

"You and your stupid reckless attitude and your endless energy and passion and just everything about you is driving me absolutely crazy, Channie." 

He didn't know how to answer the older. His mind felt like it was filled with cotton and he couldn't think. He gripped the older's shirt roughly in his fist, punching up the material. It brought them a bit closer. They were sharing the air between them, he felt Seungcheol's hand move away from his wrist and for a second he thought he's going to push him away. He felt the older one's hand touch his lower back, skin on skin since his t-shirt was still tied up which left a bit of his back a little exposed. The direct touch made his breath hitch. 

"Seungcheol," he mumbled his name right in front of the other's lips. He received only a hum from him. "Please, do something. I can't deal with this anymore." 

He momentarily regretted his words after he spoke them. Then he was being backed up against the mirror slowly and gently. Their chests definitely were touching now, he couldn't tell whose heart was hammering rapidly. 

"Can I please kiss you?" 

Chan didn't answer, he just pulled the older even closer and slammed their lips together. It was messy and took his breath away and he didn't know what to do with his hands, the hands gently squeezing his waist sent electric shocks through his body. He couldn't breathe and had to pull away from Seungcheol for a second breathing heavily against him. 

"Is this- is this what you wanted?" 

He didn't know how Seungcheol had the ability to speak at a moment like this so he just nodded against him making their nose rub against one another softly. 

He felt a knee moving his legs apart and slotting itself in between them and strong hands gripping his thighs and lifting him up. It was so overwhelming being this close to someone else. Someone like Seungcheol. He felt lightheaded at the amount of physical contact he was getting all of a sudden. 

"Seung-cheol, p-please." 

He didn't know what he was pleading for he just wanted him close. Closer than ever. 

"We can't. You know we can't," the older said as he buried his face into the younger one's neck. He didn't kiss him or do anything, he just breathed him in, feeling so blessed to be able to feel him this close to him after all this longing. 

Chan just ran his fingers through the other's soft black hair and held him there. He, too, was feeling too much and didn't know what to say. He knew they couldn't go any further. He knew they needed to talk. 

He wasn't expecting Seungcheol to let his feet touch the ground again, untangle himself from his arms and become at an arm's distance. Chan looked bewildered at the sudden change, almost dizzy and cold. 

"Let's get you home. You need to rest." the older said as he untied to knot in Chan's t-shirt and took the backpack that was thrown on the ground

All too soon, Chan was left alone in the cold studio watching Seungcheol walk away from him. His head was filled was so many thoughts that he couldn't even grasp what had just happened. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliff hanger  
> kudos and comments are deeply appreciated  
> come scream at me @kwonsoonstar


	3. The blurriness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but we are here and we love to see it ^_^

After the incident at the dancing studio, Chan got into the car silently with Seungcheol. They didn't start any conversation. On the one hand, Chan was partly shocked by what happened earlier and the other part of him didn't know how to approach the situation. On the other hand, Chan saw how hard Seungcheol was gripping the steering wheel that his knuckles were almost white, he didn't want to make him uncomfortable or more tense than he already seemed. 

It was raining heavily at this late hour, raindrops were roughly hitting the window and the sound of the window wipers was constant as they drove. Chan couldn't help but think that the weather was reflecting his mood and how he was feeling at that time. 

The car came to a stop in front of Chan's house. Seungcheol and him unbuckled their seat belts. 

"You didn't bring an umbrella, did you?" Seungcheol asked, his voice was rough from not being used in a while. 

"No, I had no idea that it would rain that much," Chan replied. 

"Well, you're gonna have to run to your door quickly then." 

Chan was hit by an idea all of a sudden. 

"I can't let you go back home in this rain, come inside and stay until it calms down a bit," Chan said looking at Seungcheol who kept staring ahead of him. 

"It'll be fine, I'll just call an Uber or something," he tried to escape from the situation like he always does. 

"Seungcheol, please?" he placed his hand on top of Seungcheol's. "If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine just stay and I'll be quiet for the rest of the night, I promise."

Seungcheol looked at Chan's hand on top of his and then he moved his hand so now their palms were touching. He then pulled away and took the car keys and opened the door beside him. 

Chan went out of the car and saw that Seungcheol did too and was heading towards his house. They stood awkwardly in front of the door with water dripping from them until Chan opened up the door. They took off their shoes and jackets so they wouldn't ruin the place. 

Chan hurried to his bedroom and brought Seungcheol a change of clothes and a towel. He went downstairs to find Seungcheol still standing where he left him. 

"Here, I hope these fit. The bathroom is right there," he handed him the clothes and pointed in the direction of the bathroom. 

"What about you? You can shower first, I don't mind-" 

"Don't worry about it, I have another bathroom in my room. Go ahead, you'll find everything you need inside, so make yourself at home," Chan said with a small smile. 

* * *

  
  


They both took their time showering, both of them were dreading whatever that was about to happen for the rest of the night. When Chan was done he went downstairs, he found that Seungcheol was already done and sitting on the couch playing with his phone. 

"Hey, um, do you want to eat something?" 

"No, I-" 

Suddenly they heard a loud bang outside and then all the lights went out and the house was pitch black. 

"Fantastic," Chan said sarcastically. 

"Did the electricity box just explode?" Seungcheol asked.

"It was probably hit by the lightning," Chan replied.

"I'm gonna go call the electricity company and see what they can do. Do you have your phone on you?" 

"Yeah."

"Alright, stay here," he guided Chan through the dark and sat him down on the couch and left to make the call. 

A few minutes later, Seungcheol came back sighing. He used the light of his phone and sat next to Chan on the couch. 

"What did they say?" 

"They said that they can't fix it now because of the weather so, they'll come tomorrow when it calms down." 

"I figured they'd say that," Chan sighed heavily. "Do you mind if we sleep here? I don't think I can sleep alone in my room tonight." Seungcheol could feel him fidgeting next to him. 

"Sure, I'll go get some pillows from the guest room." 

"Thank you. I'll bring the candles then." 

Chan went through the drawers in his room and took out a few candles. He paused for a while as he closed the drawers again. He felt grateful for Seungcheol and how he did not make fun of him for not wanting to sleep alone in the dark. He felt grateful for the other for not belittling his fear even if it could make things more uncomfortable between them. 

"Chan? You alright?" 

"Coming!" 

He went back downstairs and found that Seungcheol prepared the two couches for them. 

"I hope you don't mind scented candles because that's all I have." 

"It's alright, it'll help us sleep better." 

Chan lit up two candles and placed them on the table. 

"You sure you don't want to eat something before we sleep?" 

"I'm not really in the mood to eat. Let's just sleep, yeah?" 

Chan nodded silently and sat on the couch. He covered himself with the duvet and watched Seungcheol do the same thing as he laid down on the couch opposite him. Chan stared at the older one as he made himself comfortable. They were so close, only the small wooden table separating them and yet, it felt as if Seungcheol was miles away from him. Somewhere he can't quite reach. 

* * *

  
  


Seungcheol kept tossing and turning on the couch. He felt restless and exhausted, he so desperately wanted to fall asleep. The reason why he couldn't was because of the sound of teeth chattering near him coming from Chan. Chan who was wrapped up in the blanket covering him almost twice but still shivering from the cold. Seungcheol tried so hard to just ignore this and fall asleep but seeing Chan curled up on himself to get a bit warmer was tugging at his heart strings. 

Seungcheol sighed loudly and pushed the covers off of him. He took a few steps until he knelt on the floor beside the couch where Chan was sleeping. He placed his hand on what he assumed was Chan's shoulder. 

"Chan?" 

The younger one was startled and slightly jumped from his place where he buried his face into the cushions. 

"Wh-what's wrong?" 

"You're freezing, that's what's wrong. C'mon let's share the couch, it'll warm you up." 

"Seungcheol, you don't have to, it's-" 

"I kind of have to because your teeth keep chattering and I can't sleep. It's a win-win situation," Seungcheol replied nonchalantly. 

They both knew very well that it was a lame excuse. Chan looked at Seungcheol for a few contemplating and then silently moved to the end of the couch giving Seungcheol some space. Seungcheol laid down next to him on his back while Chan was on his side watching him. 

"You're not going to fall asleep if you keep staring at me like that," Seungcheol said quietly, not looking at the younger one. 

"Can you blame me?" 

Seungcheol sighed at his reply then turned to his side and faced him. The soft brown locks of Chan's hair were covering his eyes and catching  on his eyelashes each time he blinked. Seungcheol didn't hesitate to push them back behind Chan's ear. Chan closed his eyes and leaned in to his touch. 

"You said we won't talk about it tonight," Seungcheol whispered. 

"And I won't, I promised." 

"Then can you promise me something else?" When Chan nodded slightly, Seungcheol took a deep breath and moved closer to him. "Just for tonight, let's pretend that nothing can hurt us. Let's pretend that everything is alright and that the world outside this door does not exist. Can you promise me that?" 

Chan did not have a verbal answer for him. He only moved his hand and held onto Seungcheol's hoodie. He moved his head until it was resting on Seungcheol's shoulder and buried his cold nose into Seungcheol's neck. He felt the other's arm move beneath him until it was wrapped around his waist holding him closer. Chan intertwined their legs in an attempt to make their bodies blend into one another. Seungcheol tried to warm up his cold feet for him by rubbing them together. 

"You're freezing, Channie." 

"Not anymore. This is the warmest I've ever felt in my whole life."

Seungcheol stayed awake, he kept rubbing the hand that was holding onto to his top tightly until it relaxed. He felt Chan's breathing deepen and then he unconsciously kissed the top of his head. He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of his hair deeply. He didn't know when he'd be able to do this again. 

"Goodnight, Channie." 

* * *

The sunlight was what woke up Chan from his deep sleep. Also the fact that he was feeling a little too warm that he was starting to sweat started to make him uncomfortable that he had to wake up. The first thing that he noticed was Seungcheol's face resting in the space between his neck and shoulder with his hair tickling Chan's face. The second thing he noticed was their intertwined legs. They were both clinging to each other from head to toe that he couldn't tell where he stopped and Seungcheol began. 

He felt Seungcheol start to stir beside him, he started to untangle himself from the other. When Chan was finally free from Seungcheol's hold, he sat down on the couch and stretched his arms upwards. Seungcheol watched him from his place. Chan's hair was a complete mess, he kept rubbing at his eyes to try and make himself feel more awake. 

"Good morning," Chan finally said, voice rough from sleep. 

"Good morning, what time is it?" 

"I'm not sure, I think my phone died some time last night," he started scratching the back of his hair making his top ride up his stomach a tiny bit. 

Seungcheol was hit by the memory of what they did last night, the way he lost control of his own actions and let go of his morals and professionalism. The way he acted so recklessly and kissed Chan like he would die if he didn't. The way the skin of his back felt beneath his warm hands and the way Chan's fingers made their way through his hair. It was as if he was experiencing all of these sensations again just by recalling a memory. 

"Seungcheol?" 

He didn't answer, he just groaned and buried his face in the pillow next to him. Which was a bad idea because it smelled exactly like Chan and it did nothing to cool down the heat that was pooling down his stomach. 

"Do you want to sleep some more? I don't think I have any schedule for today so you can sleep as much as you li-" 

"God, Chan please be quiet." 

Chan made a confused noise at Seungcheol's comment. He watched as Seungcheol removed his face from where it was buried in the pillow. He looked a little flushed. 

"What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" 

Chan touched Seungcheol's red cheek with his hand and noticed how Seungcheol seemed to lean in. Then Seungcheol wrapped his hand around Chan's wrist, it made Chan move closer to him. Closer until he was on his lap, thighs on each side. Seungcheol sat down upright and wrapped his arms around him. A part of him expected Chan to kiss him, he hoped he would. 

  
  


Chan could see how Seungcheol was struggling to find the right thing to say. He looked anywhere but in his eyes. Chan wanted to reassure him so he wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him. Seungcheol couldn't do anything but hug him just as tight. 

"When you're ready to talk about this, I'll be here."

Chan then kissed his cheek softly and then he stood up and walked away from the couch. When he was about to go upstairs, he heard the door knocking. He opened it to find Soonyoung with several bags of food in his hand. He didn't look too happy. 

"I called you like 20 times, Lee Chan. Where the hell have you been?" 

"Sorry, my phone died. Come in." 

They stepped inside the house and walked towards the kitchen where Soonyoung put the bags on the counter. 

"You worried about me so you decided to bring food first and then come here? Only you, I swear," Chan said chuckling. 

"Well, I thought I should bring the food just in case you were actually fine and not kidnapped like I thought you were. Be thankful," Soonyoung said as he ruffled Chan's hair affectionately. He started taking out the food containers out of the bag. 

"I am thankful, it's just-" 

"Good morning!" 

Seungcheol's voice made Chan turn around and made Soonyoung freeze in his place. He glared at Seungcheol when he saw the state he was in. His hair was messy and his clothes were a bit smaller obviously not his. What also was obvious was the fact that he spent the night. 

"Does your duties as a security guard include accompanying Chan to bed as well?" 

"Soonyoung!!" 

"What? Don't try to play around this, it's quite obvious what happened here." 

"Soonyoung, it's really not what it looks like," Chan started explaining but stopped when Seungcheol stepped closer to the kitchen counter opposite of Soonyoung. 

"And while he is right, nothing of what you assumed exactly happened here. I do think that he's a grown up and can speak for himself," Seungcheol said sternly. 

"He's my friend and I'm looking out for him, whatever games you-" 

"He's not playing any games. It was raining last night and electricity went out, I didn't want to stay alone and I could not let him leave while it was pouring outside. I think you should apologize," Chan looked at Soonyoung who was partly surprised by Chan's words. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Wh-what about your food?" Soonyoung asked. 

"Not hungry anymore," Chan said as he walked away from the kitchen and headed to his bedroom. 

* * *

"Would you like to share why you hate my guts so much?" Seungcheol asked after a long time of awkward silence. "I don't even recall that we met more than twice." 

"I want to know your intentions with Chan because it's clear to me that they're not as innocent as you make it seem," Soonyoung replied crossing his arms over his chest. 

"That's none of your business, that's between Chan and I." 

"So, there is a "Chan and I" now?" Soonyoung did air quotes and imitated Seungcheol's voice sarcastically. "Ever since you two came back from your trip, he has been acting different. I don't know what happened there between you two but if you intend to ruin what Chan worked so hard to build all these years then you're mist-"

"You don't know anything about what I feel towards him, you don't even know me, you're already acting like an ass so shut up before you make it worse," Seungcheol said with a tone of finality. 

At the same time Seungcheol finished talking, Chan showed up again. His hair was slightly wet from the shower and he was in a comfortable outfit. He looked between the two of them. 

"Are you two done?" Chan asked and when he only got silent nods, he took his car keys and headed for the door. "Great. I'm going to the studio, lock up after you leave." 

He did not wait for either of them to follow him. He actually dared them to follow him. He was getting sick of being told what to do. He knew that once he entered the studio and danced his ass off, he'd forget all about this. 

However, what happened was completely the opposite. His manager was waiting for him in the studio. He had a hard and unreadable expression. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Chan asked, dropping his bag to the floor. 

"Did you come here by yourself?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I drove on my own. I kind of needed some time alone," Chan bent down to tie his shoes. 

"We'll get back to that later. Right now, I want to talk to you about something important." 

"I'm listening." 

"There's an event that you're invited to, the one that you always refuse to attend."

"And you know very clearly why I refuse to go every time they invite me. This event is full of bullshit and the organizers are shady as fuck. I'm not going," Chan said, already turning on the laptop and looking at the playlist of music he wants to dance to today. He wanted something loud and noisy to block out his loud thoughts. 

"I'm sorry, Chan but this time the company wasn't really requesting, they already confirmed to the media that you're attending and everyone is looking forward to it. Your suit fitting appointment is tomorrow, the event is on Saturday night."

He watched in disbelief as his manager walked away and left the studio. He sat down and then he laid down on the hard floor. He didn't even notice when he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

A while later, he was being shaken awake by someone. He opened his eyes and found Seungcheol sitting beside him on the floor. 

"I thought I'd come here to music blaring and you dancing all over the room, what happened?" Chan sat up, he felt tired and grumpy. 

"Did you check my upcoming schedule?" 

"Yeah, a suit fitting appointment tomorrow and an event on Saturday. Why?" 

"Do you know what kind of event this is?" 

"It sounds like I should. What's up with the event?" 

"It's founded by loaded people in the industry, it's supposed to be a way to raise money for charity but actually, the money they collect goes to manipulating award shows and the charts for shitty artists that make equally shitty music," Chan replied, his face was starting to become red out of anger and frustration. "For the past few years, I turned down every invitation they sent me, this year for some reason, the company more or less ordered me to attend." 

"I know I can't do much to make you feel better about this but I can do this," he held Chan's hand in his. "I will be there with you and if you want to curse all these elders, I'll be there to listen and maybe even accidentally flatten their tires too, if you want." 

Chan threw his head back laughing at what Seungcheol said, the older one couldn't help but smile at his laugh. It was genuine, endearing and contagious that he found himself laughing along with him. 

"Thank you," Chan said tightening his grip on Seungcheol's hand. "For trying to make things less complicated. It means a lot to me." 

"You deserve a life less complicated than this, I don't want to burden you with anything more," he started drawing circles over Chan's knuckles. "If I'm ever a part of what complicates your life, please let me know." 

"I don't think you could ever be," he paused after meeting Seungcheol and spoke his next words with so much sincerity. "And even if you were, you're the only kind of complications that I want to have in my life." 

Seungcheol let go of his hand and touched the side of his neck, his thumb traced his jaw and Chan just let him do whatever he wanted. He leaned down and kissed the corner of his lips. He pulled away and looked deeply into Chan's eyes. 

"You're killing me, Choi Seungcheol. You're killing me slowly and I don't mind it one bit." 

"I would never," Seungcheol replied teasingly.

They let go of each other when they suddenly heard the door opening, it was Soonyoung. He looked between them both then threw his bag on the floor. 

"Dino, start warming up. New choreography today, let's go!" he clapped his hands twice. 

"I'll wait for you outside," Seungcheol said standing up. "Tell me what you'd like to have for lunch when you're ready, yeah?" 

"Alright." 

As Seungcheol exited the studio, he could feel Soonyoung's gaze burning holes in the back of his head.

* * *

"You've been in there for hours, I was starting to get worried," Seungcheol said from his place beside the car as he saw Chan approaching him after a few long hours.

"Soonyoung likes to express his anger towards me by beating my ass in dance practice," Chan grumbled as he sat down in the car. 

"I think you should talk to him, tell him what's going on." 

"How can I do that when I, myself don't know what's going on?" Chan said looking at Seungcheol, he saw how he bit the inside of his cheek. "Sorry.”

“No, it’s alright. I don’t even know where we’re going with this.”

“But we are, right? Going somewhere with it, yeah?” 

“I don’t know, Chan. Let’s talk over dinner, is that okay?”

“You’re asking me out?”

“Not really out, we’re going to have food at your place," he replied, feeling a smile sneaking its way to his face at Chan’s excitement.

“I’m having a hard time convincing myself that you’re not just playing hard to get.” 

Seungcheol stopped at a red light and looked at Chan.

“I am not, I promise you. There’s just too much at stake here and there’s a lot that you don't know about me either, so let’s just think this through,” Chan nodded understandingly. They kept quiet for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

  
  


When they arrived at Chan’s place, they laid the food they ordered on the table and sat down. Seungcheol looked like he wanted to run away but Chan chose to not comment on that.

“Do you know what time I will be going to that suit fitting thing?” Chan asked, trying to break the tension.

“They said it would be the first thing in the morning since there’s not much time until the event,” Seungcheol replied, he felt grateful for a question he knows the answer for.

“Right, makes sense,” Chan said as he started digging in his food. 

Seungcheol suddenly put down his chopsticks and clasped his hands on the table.

“What’s wrong?”

“I said we’d talk over dinner so, let's talk. What do you want to know?"

"Straight to the point, I see," Chan said with an uneasy smile. 

"I just think that we should be honest with each other if we really want to take this somewhere," Seungcheol said leaning back in his chair. 

"You're right. What are you so worried about? And please, don't give me that ruin my career bullshit again because I'm not buying it." 

"It's not bullshit, Chan. This is part of the reason why I'm worried about starting anything with you."

"And what's the other reason?" 

Seungcheol sighed and ran his fingers through his hair pushing it back out of his face. 

"Remember when I told you I used to work in the airport but I quit?" Chan nodded silently. "Well, I didn't exactly quit willingly, someone made me quit." 

"Who did?" 

"Do you know who Kim Mingyu is?"

"No? Is he famous? I don't use social media so I don't kn-" 

"He's kind of well-known because his dad is the CEO of a quite big company, he's supposed to take his place after him when he steps down." 

Chan nodded and gave him an encouraging look to continue talking.

"Rich man, expensive shit all around him, so many people at his feet waiting for his pick and call. I don't want to dive into the details but-" 

"No, please. I want to know everything." 

"You food is getting co-" 

"Seungcheol!" 

"Yeah, fine. Right. So, I used to work there at the airport and because he's a busy man, he used to go abroad often and obviously his son would tag along. That's where I saw him for the first time, Mingyu. I was dumb and just careless I guess. Him and I, well, we never actually got together seriously, we only fooled around with each other."

"Until?"

"Until his dad's secretary found us, we couldn't convince her to shut up. She told him about us and the next thing I know, I'm getting a call from my manager telling me to quit silently without making a scene or else there will be consequences," Seungcheol let out a humorless laugh. "Later, I found out that this sectary was sleeping with his dad and just wanted to be praised by him that's all."

Chan let out a deep sigh, he could understand now why Seungcheol tried so hard to keep things civil and professional between the two of them. He has been through this before, he was hurt by people with much more authority and power than him. He wasn't just guarding Chan and his career, he was guarding himself and his heart as well. 

"So, do you now understand? At least, a little bit?" Seungcheol said looking at Chan expectedly. 

"I do and I understand if you really want me to stay away and keep things within the work environment, it would honestly break my heart to do so but I will understand," Chan said looking down at his clasped hands on his lap. 

Seungcheol stood up from his chair and went to Chan and crouched down by his feet. He took Chan's hands in his and sighed. 

"I didn't mean it like that, I wanted you to know what you'd be getting yourself into. If we do this, there are a lot of risks we'd be taking. If we do this, you'll have to deal with me and I can't promise you that I'll be easy to handle," Seungcheol said, sounding small and afraid. Chan pulled his hand from Seungcheol's hold and touched his jawline softly. 

"We've known each other for quite a while now and I'm sure you've seen how decisions are made for me almost everyday. So, do you mind letting me decide this one thing for myself?" Seungcheol chuckled at this and Chan smiled softly. 

"I have a question though," Chan said. 

"Sure, ask anything." 

"Where's Kim Mingyu now?" 

Seungcheol couldn't help but burst into laughter at the question. 

"God, Channie, who the hell knows?" 

"You don't keep in touch with him?" 

"Why would I? I never even liked the guy, we just hooked up a few times and that's it. You don't need to be jealous or anything."

"Who said anything about jealousy?" Chan said, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. 

"Your green face said so." 

Chan moved from his chair and pushed Seungcheol on the floor and fell on top of him. It started a fit of giggles between the two of them. 

"So, does that mean that you like me?" 

"No, Chan, I'm after your money and fame," Seungcheol replied sarcastically and Chan pinched his arm, it made the older one yelp. 

"Be serious, Choi Seungcheol!" 

"Of course, I like you. Why's that even a question?" 

"Good. I like you too. And because I like you so much, I want you to come pick the suit with me tomorrow and not just stand there and be bored," Chan teased him. 

"I don't just stand there, this is my job, you brat," he started tickling Chan and flipped them over so that Chan was beneath him. 

"You do know that you should kiss me now, right?" Chan said. 

"Oh, should I? Who said so?" Seungcheol replied already moving his face closer to Chan. 

"Every cliche novel and romantic movie that's ever been made." 

Seungcheol chuckled and then placed his lips over Chan's ever so softly. It wasn't as cold as the kiss they shared on top of the mountain. It wasn't as hurried and frenzied as the one they shared in the studio when their sanity was nonexistent and just needed to be close to each other. It was soft and almost in slow motion, like someone had slowed down the time for them. It was as if they were the only two people in the world and the world outside did not exist.

Chan pulled back for a second, only to bend his head to the side and deepen the kiss. Seungcheol let out a silent moan as Chan let his tongue slide into the oother's mouth and licked the roof of it. He gladly let Chan take control over the kiss and let him kiss him until he felt as if his lips were bruised. 

"God, I feel like my brain is turned into mush," Seungcheol as he pulled away from Chan to catch his breath. Chan only let out a small laugh. 

"Yeah, I tend to have that kind of effect on people," Chan said with a smug expression. 

"Don't let it get to your head," Seungcheol said as he stood up and pulled Chan up with him. "I think I should go, you should get some sleep it was a long day for you," he said brushing down Chan's hair that was ruffled from all the rolling on the floor that they did. 

"Won't you stay?" Chan looked at him with the most devastating puppy eyes. He laughed and kissed his forehead as he pulled him in for a hug. 

"Not tonight, but I'll see you tomorrow first thing in the morning, alright?" he mumbled into his hair. 

"Don't make me excited about this, I don't even want to go," Chan grumbled, his face was buried in Seungcheol's face. He felt his chest vibrate when he laughed. 

"I told you, we'll get through this together, okay?" Chan nodded silently then kissed Seungcheol's cheek. 

"I'll see you tomorrow then." 

"Yeah. Tomorrow." 

* * *

  
  


The next day Chan woke up reluctantly, already dreading going out. He got ready for the day and when he was having a small breakfast, he heard the car honking outside signaling Seungcheol's arrival. 

He locked the door after himself and got into the car. Seungcheol greeted him with a smile brighter than the sun. 

"Good morning," Chan said with a huge grin. 

"Good morning, indeed," Seungcheol chuckled at how giddy Chan looked. "You look cheerful for someone who didn't want to go out today at all."

"I just don't think I could get used to this," he said placing his hand on top of Seungcheol's that was holding the handbrake. "You look happy to see me." 

"I'm always happy to see you, Channie. Why wouldn't I be?"

"No, it's just now you're actually showing it, y'know?" Seungcheol shook his head at the younger, clearly amused.

"You make it sound like I threw up on your shoes everyday." 

"Just drive, I liked you more when you were grumpy," Chan said laughing. 

"No, you didn't." 

"No, I didn't." 

________________

Chan has tried 3 different suits up till now. The black one seemed too formal and stuffy, the navy blue one was a little too bright, the velvet green one felt like a tree just threw up on him. Seungcheol was starting to get a headache. 

"I don't think, I like this one either. Let's try the burgundy one." 

"Sure thing, Mr. Lee." the woman who was helping him said politely.

"Thank you." 

He stayed in the black shirt and slacks he was wearing as he waited for her return. She came back with the burgundy suit and a bow tie as well to complete the look. She helped him out with the jacket and tied the bow tie for him. 

"What do you think?" he asked Seungcheol who was sitting on the couch for the past hour or so. 

"I think it looks good, the color suits you well too." 

"Do you have like a see through black shirt? I don't feel like wearing this one. It's too boring." 

Seungcheol almost choked on his own saliva. He subtly hid that with a small cough. 

"I think I have just the one for you, would you mind waiting here for a few minutes?" 

"Not at all, take your time." 

The woman bowed and left the room. 

"See through? Really, Chan?" Seungcheol asked standing behind the other in front of the mirror. 

"What? I'm already being ordered to go but nobody said anything about not looking the best I could for this shitty event," Chan said fiddling with the bow tie. 

"I think you should lose the bow tie, it makes you look uncomfortable," Seungcheol said sneaking his hand from behind and untying it. He slid it out of the shirt and then Chan turned around and faced him. 

"What else?" 

"I also think that you should unbutton a few buttons, you're young and you're not by any means uptight. Also, you have a pretty neck and equally pretty collarbones, you should show them off, " Seungcheol said, already unbuttoning Chan's black shirt. 

"You think so?" Chan asked. 

"I know so," Seungcheol noticed how Chan bit his lips making them look even more red than they were. He was about to lean in and catch his lips with his own but he heard footsteps coming their way. He sat down on the couch again. The woman came back with a mesh black shirt in hand. 

"Unfortunately, you're going to have to take off the bow tie because it wouldn't fit with this shirt," she said handing Chan the shirt to check it. 

"It's okay, I already took it off," he replied and went to touch his neck thinking the bow tie was still hanging off his shoulders. However, it was held tightly in Seungcheol's hand hanging off of the couch. 

"Here," Seungcheol said handing it to the woman with a smile. 

"Are you going to try on the shirt, Mr. Lee?" she asked. 

"No, that's okay. I'll just wear it on the night of the event altogether." 

"As you like, sir. Someone will come to take the suit once it's ready tomorrow. I hope you enjoy your night." 

"I will. Thank you for your help." 

The woman bowed and left them again. Chan watched her go and then turned to glare at Seungcheol. 

"You're terrible," Chan said. 

"Be nice, Channie."

Seungcheol smiled in his direction as he left Chan to change back into his clothes. 

* * *

On the night of the event, Chan requested that he get ready in his own place and not the hotel room they rented for him. He was feeling nervous and wanted the comfort of his own home even for just a few hours before the event started. After his hair and makeup were done, he wore his suit. It was the perfect fit and exactly how he imagined. All the people who were crowding him left after everything was done. 

He heard the door knocking. 

"Can I come in?" 

It was Seungcheol. He was in a simple black suit and tie, his hair gelled away from his face. He looked so unlike the way he did on normal days when his hair was curly and soft. He looked sharp and intense. It made Chan's insides almost turn to jelly. 

"You look really good," Chan said with a strained voice. 

"Forget about me, you look absolutely breathtaking," Seungcheol said looking at Chan all over. "You look good enough to eat, actually." Chan noticed how his voice went a little deeper. He went closer to him and slid his hand on top of his chest, feeling the soft material of his jacket underneath his palms. 

"I think you should test that yourself, for dessert, maybe after the night is done?" 

"You're definitely right about that," he pulled Chan closer by the waist, his face came in contact with the younger one's neck. He smelled just as good as he looked. "You should've warned me about this, I would have mentally prepared myself." 

"I like to watch you suffer," Chan said letting out an airy laugh. They pulled back from each other's arms. Chan looked at Seungcheol and his eyes were twinkling. 

"Ready to go?" 

"As ready as I'll ever be." 

Seungcheol fixed his jacket and went outside and waited for him by the car. When Chan went outside his place, a black shiny car with tinted windows was waiting for him. 

"After you, Mr. Lee," Seungcheol said as he opened the door for him. He won't be driving tonight, but he will be riding the same car as him nonetheless. 

"Thank you." 

The car ride was quiet and short. They arrived at the venue quicker than expected. Seungcheol opened the door for him and then opened an umbrella for him. It was barely drizzling but Seungcheol wouldn't risk it. The shouting got louder and the camera flashes were quick and enough to blind anyone. 

"I think I'll need a drink or two to get through this night," Chan said under his breath so that only Seungcheol would hear him. 

"I got you." 

With a hand placed on his lower back, Seungcheol led him through the red carpet and flashing cameras. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me too long to write bcs uni is too much and I'm a lazy turtle. I'll try to update the next chapter quicker. kudos and comments are loved. come scream at me @kwonsoonstar

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are LOVED and welcomed !!  
> If you'd like to scream at me here's my twt @kwonsoonstar


End file.
